I've Always Thought of You
by KoiNoSeason
Summary: Basically a MukuroxChrome oneshot. Some spoilers about Chrome. How Mukuro had first met Chrome, he couldn't forget about her, and on that fateful day he decided to reach out to her.


Erm…

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is owned by Amano Akira.

I'm just a fanfic writer inspired by his story.

Dedicated to-Sana.

Written by Suzu.

PairingMukuroxChrome

Rated: T

Spoiler warning.

* * *

**Ti Penso Sempre**

* * *

Perhaps at first he had taken pity on her. 

Slowly, gliding through the thick mist searching for a temporary body to keep him acquainted with the outside world, the illusionist met the girl. It was a coincidence, but something made him reluctant to leave her alone.

He had managed to take over the young boy's body soon after the fight with Vongola's successor.

"Mii-kun."

The boy's head nodded like a marionette's. The face twisted into a forced cheerful smile.

"Just a few more minutes."

The voice was childish, who would have guessed that it wasn't really the boy speaking. When he picked up the blue rubber ball to toss to his unsuspecting peer of fellow young boys, his expression was just like any one of them. The ball went once up into the air and then came down missing the tiny hands of Yoshino-kun, the boy that was standing adjacent to him. It rolled on the dirt, then to where the dirt met the concrete path. Yoshino-kun started to run for it but stopped halfway. He started to wave both his hands in the air, signaling someone they couldn't see. The boys turned to look, including the imposter amongst them. A long way away from them stood a pale young girl. Her violet locks went down almost to her waist and her long bangs shielded her large round eyes.

"Can you pass it here?" Yoshino-kun was waving frantically. The ball rolled up to the girl's feet and stopped upon bumping into them. For a moment it looked like she was going to pick it up, but after looking towards the group of young boys then back at the blue rubber, she left the ball where it was and started to walk away. Disappointed, Yoshino-kun started to walk towards where the girl left, soon coming back with the item between his two hands. By the time he tossed it into the air, the only one still watching the girl was Mii-kun.

That was the first time he laid eyes on her.

Slowly he started to take interest on the girl, giving her a glance if he was to meet her at the park. She was always alone, but she made it seem like she didn't care. One day he even followed her a little, but the only thing she did was walk. The girl was expressionless, like a ghost even. She was different from the others, but the illusionist didn't know why he was so interested in her. It was like he was pulled to her from a certain something.

Then he saw what the connection was. It was a Saturday, like any day he went out to play with his fellow classmates. His older brother was practicing baseball at another part of the park and his mother was talking with the boy's mothers. The soccer ball that Yoshino had kicked flew over the bushes into the streets.

"I'll get it," Mii-kun offered, waving good naturedly to the others. He rushed to the sidewalk and then finding the white lines made to cross the traffic, he made his way to the ball. There seemed to be a commotion nearby when he reached the rubber sphere. Groping the brick wall, he peeked his head from the side to see something horrible. A shaken looking cat passed by the young boy, but he didn't notice. He dropped the ball and stared in horror. He, Rokudo Mukuro, was shocked.

-

"Darling!" A woman in silk clothing and pearly white shoes stood up and greeted a man in a business suit. "Nagi was in a traffic accident!"

_Her name is Nagi…_

"The business negotiation is going to be postponed because of this," the man seemed uncaring, even angry that the child who was in critical condition ruined his work.

"For sake of saving a cat, that child, her right eye and some of her internal organs are beyond repair. They say she can't be saved," the way she was speaking, it was hard to tell if the woman cared about her child or not.

They discussed Nagi if she were just an item, the father was clearly not related to her, and even her mother refused to sacrifice herself in order to save her only daughter.

Unfortunately, the violet haired girl who was in the emergency room heard the conversation.

'_Unbelievable… I heard everything…' _The girl's mind tried to find the idea that death was near. '_I'm going to die…somehow its like breathing a sigh of relief…' _I was never needed, I was never wanted… I was…

"An ending…is merely a beginning of another cycle."

The girl, as if seeing someone for the first time, made her half opened eyes narrowed trying to see the source of the calm voice. Surprisingly it was comfortable. '_Who?'_

"Oh, did you hear my voice?"

The surrounding seemed to change, all around was the vast beauty of the wilderness, a serene forest almost like those picture books she read for comfort. It was as if the male standing before her had read her most pleasant thoughts and made an illusion to show her off towards her last remaining seconds.

_Kufufu, it seems taking a walk has lead me to something._

Suddenly like nothing restrained her to the bed in the first place she sat upright, quickly. She wasn't afraid, when death was very near, but she wanted to know, "Wh…who? N…no, what are you?"

_Maybe we are like, you and I…Nagi._

_Nagi, I have a need of you._

In her years of living, she had never heard such words. She was allured by them, suddenly hopeful that this was the heaven she was given.

-

"Did Mukuro-sama say anything?"

A blonde man spoke casually, even rudely. If there was something he respected, it was the illusionist who gave him a place in the world. Even if his speech seemed to be disrespectful, there was a hint of admiration when he spoke that name. The girl who he addressed remained silent. She was probably wondering how to say no. It was a simple word, but she was afraid of irritating her acquaintances.

Ever since Chrome started living with Ken and Chikusa, she was never comfortable to speak her mind. She didn't want them angry or fed up with her, but whatever she did never seemed to please them. She only served as the only connection between the Kokuyou boys and the man they almost seemed to worship. However, there was hardly a message from Mukuro-sama. It took a great deal of energy just to keep Chrome supplied with her illusion organs, a necessity in her life, and to talk with her simply to enjoy a conversation was out of the question. She knew that, but to her the very few times they spoke even when it was a few words were precious to her. Where her two companions seemed unfriendly, Mukuro-sama's voice was comforting. In another way, he gave Chrome a place like he gave Ken and Chikusa hope. To top it off, the illusionist gave Chrome another chance at life.

At the end of Ken's question, the violet haired girl's face paled and her head shook no. She clutched her hands in tight fists over her knees. It wasn't to be misunderstood. She liked them, the two that cared for her, but she wasn't completely comfortable with them.

_Mukuro-sama…_

Her mind begged for the male's voice to return hers.

_Mukuro-sama…Mukuro-sama…Mukuro-sama…_

It was no use. She drew in a tight, painful breath as the blonde ranted about how useless she was. He knocked over something, probably broke it, but Chrome's mind wasn't on that.

"Ken, stop," the male with glasses placed a hand on the more animal-like one's shoulder. Momentarily he fixed his glasses. "It's troublesome."

Chrome went to bed, if you could call it that, without dinner, if it really was edible. She hardly ever showed any expression. There were rare times when she did since she was finally able to let her guard down for a moment out of the care of her cruel parents. That night was such a time when she did. In the few weeks, she never felt as alone as she did then. Perhaps because she had learned what comfort was that she was having a hard time coping with the loneliness again. A silent tear slid down her cheek out of her left eye. She fingered the black cloth that covered her missing part, and her fingers traced the white print on it. Her knees were by her chest, and she held them close to her with her arm. Slowly her one visible eye started to close, the drop of silver lingering at the tip of her cheek, hanging there for a mere few seconds.

The girl was asleep before it reached the ground.

-

In the depths of the dark water, he was floating in the dark blue. There was no foothold, nothing to grasp within reach, and the light shimmering above was tempting yet too far. He was unable to move his body, he felt like he didn't want the strength to even reach upward. The water was light, but to him it was heavy. It bound him down like an illusion. The fluid was cold, but his body was numb. The coldness only seeped through his skin towards his heart, freezing the male to the inside. The blue strands floated, surrounding his pale face, and his half open mismatched eyes stared lazily upward.

He heard the call of a vaguely familiar name from above. It echoed through the deep water and made a ripple across the surface.

_Mukuro-sama…_

It was as if the light itself was speaking to him, but sadly, the soft white light was unable to reach the cold male. A grip of terrifying anguish swept through his heart. The call continued for a full minute before turning into nothing but echoes and ripples. Unknown by himself, his fingers seemed to lift, it floated over his face then his open hand gripped nothing.

His eyes closed wearily, and the hand retreated towards his chest, over where his heart was supposed to be. Trapped in this cage of the darkness, he was unable to return to the world past the light. Yet strangely, under his cold fist, he felt that his heart was warmer. He imagined a veil of warm light surrounding him, soon turning into a visible figure of a young girl. How he longed to return the embrace given to him by that light, how he wished to see her even if just an illusion.

The light faded and the embrace loosened around him. He held the urge to call out, to restrain the light from leaving, but it would have been no use.

_Arrivederci Nagi._

And…

"It has been a while, my cute Chrome."

* * *

Hopefully you liked it Sana.

Sorry if there are grammar or spelling mistakes, I don't think I revised well.


End file.
